Truth or Dare
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: It's raining outside so, Hikaru and co decided to play a little game... Kaga x Tsutsui / Hikaru x Akira / Waya x Isumi


Title : Truth or Dare  
Pairing : Kaga x Tsutsui / Waya x Isumi / Hikaru x Akira  
Summary : It's raining outside so, Hikaru and co decided to play a little game... (KagaxTsutsui / HikaruxAkira / WayaxIsumi)  
Disclaimer : Not me :D

* * *

All starts when Shindou and Toya were inside the Go salon, playing against each other, losing track of time. They played so intensely (as usual) and argued over Hikaru's false hand loudly. It's when they noticed that the Go salon has emptied and Ichikawa is trying hard to do something on the door.

"Ichikawa-san, is something the matter?" Toya stood up and walked forward to the door.

"Uhm, no, it's just.. The door wont budge..." She said.

"What?? So we're locked here?!" Shindou exclaimed. "This is bad, I have a promise with Waya and Isumi-san to go and play go with them, ahh! This is all your fault, Toya!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah! Now I'm going to be late, arghh!!! What I'm gonna say to them?"

"Uh, instead of worrying like that, why don't you ring them with your phone?"

"Good idea." Shindou took his phone from his pocket and called Isumi's phone. "Moshi moshi, Isumi-san! I might not be able to play with you guys today because I'm locked in go salon and this is all Toya's fault! How is it his fault? Well! If we hadn't play for so long I'll be there right now! Huh? You're coming here to help us? Oh, thanks, Isumi-san!" Shindou chattered and finally hung up on the call.

Suddenly, a drop of water fell on the window along with other. It's raining.

"Oh good, and now what? It's raining." Shindou grumbled.

"Shindou..." Isumi opened the front door, he brought Waya along with him.

"He opened it!!!" Ichikawa exclaimed as Waya closed the door.

"NO!!! Don't close the door!!! It wont open again.." She said. "Too late..."

"Fine! I'll call another people!" Shindou clicked his cell phone and ring someone. "Hello, Tsutsui-san..."

"WHAT DO YOU WAAANNTTT???? DISTURB OUR TIME TOGETHER?!!!" A familiar voice coming from the phone, making Shindou brings his ear away from the phone.

"Ka-Kaga!!" Now, it's Tsutsui's voice. "Don't go and take my phone like that!" There's a snatch sound. "Yes, Shindou?"

"U-uh I was wondering if I can get some help here..."

"NO! Tsutsui, hang up already! Jeez and it's raining why don't you-"

"KAGA!! Shut up a bit! Sorry Shindou, so what kind of help?"

"Uh, I'm kinda locked in the go salon and if you could just open the..."

Beep.. Beep..

"OUT OF BATTERY!!!!"

**

"Don't step on my foot!" Tsutsui said as he opened the front door.

"Stop complaining!" Kaga shouted and he... Closed the door.

"NO!!!!!!" Ichikawa and Shindou exclaimed. "Good, now we're trapped..."

"Sigh... Now what?" Toya sighed.

"Eh? I can't close the door? Tell that earlier!" Kaga yelled.

"It's all your fault for not listening!" Shindou objected.

"Now we're trapped how if we play truth or dare?" Tsutsui smiled. "I wanna try it out."

"Hey, sound interesting." Kaga turned his head. "Got something to spin?"

**

Ichikawa did not play since she doesn't like play the game with all male. So, they got a plastic bottle and Shindou decided to spin it first. It stopped at... Waya.

"Waya truth or dare?" Shindou asked.

"T-truth." He said slowly.

"Okay, hmm... How long have you know Isumi-san?"

"Shindou! That's one pointless question! Ask him something more.. Intimate!" Kaga protests.

"I know I'm not creative!!"

"Uh, I know Isumi-san for... 8 years."

"HOLY CRAP." Kaga swears. "Even longer than I knew Tsutsui!"

"Now, spin the bottle, Waya." Toya said.

So, Waya spins the bottle and now it stopped on Toya.

"Toya, truth or dare?" Waya asked.

"Uh, truth."

"Okay, now... Toya, do you love someone?"

"I.. Uh... Y-yeah." He blushed and now spinning the bottle, stopped at himself. "A-again?"

"I see, the bottle has a grudge on you, Toya." Shindou laughed.

"Now, who do you love?" Waya smiled 'innocently'

"What- ah... I..." Toya blushed even more.

"C'mon!!" Kaga grinned.

"Love uh, S-Sh... Shi..."

"What????" Waya questioned.

"Iloveshindou!!"

"Huh??? What are you saying?" Shindou looked at Toya.

"Continue with the game!" He said and spin the bottle. It pointed at Tsutsui.

"Tsutsui-san, truth or dare?" Toya asked politely, while blushing.

"Tru.."

"PICK DAREEEEE!!!!" Kaga leaps and landed his hands on Tsutsui's shoulder.

"Fine! D-dare!"

"Shindou, you ask." Toya said. As he said this, Shindou grinned.

"Tsutsui-san... Kiss... Isumi-san!!!!"

"WHAT!? NO!!!!!" Isumi, Waya and Kaga exclaimed.

"A-ah..."

"SHINDOU YOU GONNA PAY!!" Waya and Kaga shouted.

"It's okay, Kaga, rule is rule." Tsutsui said, he closed his eyes, blushing, and kiss... Isumi's cheek. Kaga relieved.

"Now, Tsutsui-san spin the bottle."

Tsutsui took a deep breath and spin the bottle. It pointed at Shindou. While blushing, Tsutsui said.

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE!!!" He laughed.

"Kiss Toya." Tsutsui said that, straightforwardly.

"Okay!" Silence. "What?!?!"

"Rule is rule."

"Fine!!" Shindou leaned forward, Toya closed his eyes and their lips met.

"Uh, I don't think I say you have to kiss him on the lips..."

"Eh??? Say that earlier!!" Shindou grunted. "Jeez, Tsutsui-san! Sneaky!!" Shindou grabbed the bottle and spin it. It stopped on Kaga, "Kaga, truth or dare?"

"T-truth." Kaga said as Tsutsui glared at him.

"Do you ever kiss someone?" Hikaru asked.

"U-uh, actually... During PE lesson, I sneaked on the locker room and drank from uh... Somebody's bottle, so it's an indirect kiss." He looked at Tsutsui's face who doesn't even looking at him, Kaga sighed in relief. _"So, he doesn't notice... If he did, I wonder what'll he do... Maybe throw his bottle away. Since he never lets me kiss him."_

Kaga spins the bottle and it stopped at Isumi.

"Isumi, truth or dare?"

"Tru-"

"Pick DARE." Waya said.

"No, truth!"

"Truth... I gave the questioning to Shindou since I dunno anything bout ya." Kaga said.

"Isumi-san are you scared that Waya is jealous since Tsutsui-san kissed you earlier?" Shindou asked.

"Uh... Actually... Y-yes... Waya, is it okay? It's not like I wanted it." Isumi stated.

"It-it's okay, Isumi-san..." And so, as soon as our lovey dovey couple said these sentences, the rain stopped falling altogether and the door opened... It's...

"Mitani!!" Shindou exclaimed. "What are you doin here?!" Shindou looked at Kaga, who's spinning his cell phone and smiled. "Kaga..."

"So, who's locked?" A wind blow hardly and closed the door.

"NO!!!!!!" Everybody shouted.

**~: O W A R I :~**

**

* * *

**

that's quite short, ne? Review? xD


End file.
